This new variety of black cherry tree (Prunus serotina Ehrh.) was discovered by the applicant near West Lafayette, Tippecanoe County, Ind. in a 120 tree black cherry planting. This selection has been designated as CH5, in records maintained by the applicant on the performance of this selection, and grafts made from the selection, and will be known henceforth as ‘AFTC-1’.